


Guitars & Robots

by Jude_the_Mood



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera friendship, Honey Lemon is Miguel’s cousin, Humor, Miguel and Hiro annoy each other, bh6 - Freeform, coco - Freeform, then they laugh about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_the_Mood/pseuds/Jude_the_Mood
Summary: This is a short fic for a fun crossover idea I found. CoCo and Big Hero 6.Miguel is left with Hiro while his cousin is off doing something. Hiro is annoyed, Miguel annoys him, then they laugh.





	Guitars & Robots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on the site and for this crossover, I hope you like it!

“What’s this?"

“Don’t touch that."

“What about this?"

“Don’t touch that either"

“But--"

“No."

“Oh, come on! It’s not like I’m gonna--“

“I said no!"

Hiro huffed in frustration as he followed after Miguel, grabbing everything the boy was trying to touch. He shot the slightly younger boy a warning glare as he set everything down on his desk, grumbling under his breath. He turned to Miguel after a moment, his hands on his hips, and continued to glare at the younger boy. “You’re not allowed to touch anything in this lab, got it? Good! Now sit and zip it, I have work to do!” Hiro hissed, sounding a lot harsher than he usually would be. However, given the situation Hiro was feeling a bit snippy. Hiro wasn’t a babysitter and yet here he was watching over Miguel till Honey Lemon got back.

Of course, Hiro wasn’t the only one feeling annoyed with their current situation. Miguel was starting to get frustrated himself, what with Hiro snapping at him for everything. He just wanted to know what some of the things in the lab were, he didn’t know anything about robots and stuff like that. What else was he even supposed to do? Miguel came to San Fransokyo to visit his cousin Honey Lemon and her family, not sit around in some nerd lab with a grouch. Miguel huffed after Hiro snapped at him once again and rolled his eyes as he slumped to the ground, crossing his legs and leaning his head on his fists.

It was safe to say that at this moment neither of the two boys were getting along with one another, which was a crying shame considering Honey Lemon left her young cousin with Hiro in hopes the two boys could become friends. Honey Lemon and the rest of the gang had all agreed that Hiro should try to make more friends his own age, and with her cousin coming to town, Honey Lemon thought the two might become friends. It was a good faith attempt, but wasn’t very thought through for a bunch of geniuses.

Miguel looked around the personal lab after Hiro turned his back to him and let out bored sigh, then his eyes landed on his guitar case. He obviously took his guitar everywhere, after everything he went through to get it he never let it out of his sight. Miguel let out a thoughtful hum, then a somewhat mischievous smile inched it’s way onto his face, and he reached for his case quietly. He already new before he even opened the case that Hiro would probably get annoyed if he played his guitar, but how else was he supposed to entertain himself? Miguel grinned as he took out his guitar and settled it onto his lap, worrying his bottom lip as he stared at his strings thoughtfully. He began to play a lively song, deciding Hiro needed a bright song to brighten him up. Even though he decided to play to annoy Hiro, Miguel soon became lost in the music he played—just as he always did.

Hiro had been focused the work in front of him, so focused that he didn’t realize what Miguel was doing until he heard the guitar. He gritted his teeth, gripping the screwdriver he was currently holding, and whirled around in his chair to snap at Miguel once again. However, right as Hiro turned to face Miguel he found his words dying on his tongue. He couldn’t help but freeze when he saw the way Miguel looked while playing his guitar. His eyes were closed and his lips were pulled into a content smile, Miguel looked truly engrossed in what he was doing.

When the melody finally stopped, Hiro released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Even though Miguel had stopped playing, Hiro found himself unable to stop staring at the slightly younger boy. Miguel seemed to notice this and looked up at Hiro, his brow quirked upwards curiously. Hiro’s cheeks went red after being caught staring and he let out a huff. “What?” He asked, his cheeks puffed out in embarrassment.

“Enjoy the song?” Miguel questioned teasingly, a playful grin tugging on his lips. 

“It was okay, I guess. . .” Hiro huffed, not wanting to admit that he liked the song.

Miguel’s grin only grew wider, his dimple now proudly being shown off. “If you didn’t like it, why were you staring?”

Hiro bit his cheek and looked away from Miguel, refusing to give the younger male a response. He was to embarrassed about being caught to acknowledge what Miguel said, his pale cheeks even turned a light pink. Hiro’s attention turned back when he heard Miguel laughing and he looked at him for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter himself. 

After their laughter died down, Hiro joined Miguel on the floor and the two began to talk. Miguel showed Hiro his guitar and Hiro finally showed Miguel some on his projects, the two getting along surprisingly well after their initial meeting. Unbeknownst to the boys, as they laughed and spoke Honey Lemon stood by the door with her phone out to take pictures of the two.


End file.
